


禮物

by folic_acid (xavierawalker)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Road Trips
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xavierawalker/pseuds/folic_acid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://instagram.com/p/X-oCmBxMsf/#">this picture</a> of Jonathan Tucker with a baby.<br/><b>Written in Chinese.</b><br/>從S02E05分歧出去的<del>亡命鴛鴦</del>逃亡AU，大概就是兩個人撿了小baby展開新生活。</p>
            </blockquote>





	禮物

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自instagram上一張Jonathan Tucker（Matthew的演員）與小寶寶的[哭臉照片](http://instagram.com/p/X-oCmBxMsf/#)，以及微博上@S司机的[配詞](http://weibo.com/1853897903/AF2Hri8Oz)。  
> 我真的只是想寫那張照片而已。

#### 1.

寶寶一個勁兒哭個不停。

「好啦好啦」馬修捧著不斷蠕動的布包，又是上下蹦、又是左右搖。「嘿、小子，別哭了！你到底在哭什麼東西啊？」

想當然爾，嬰兒不會回答，只管皺著小臉繼續鍥而不捨揮拳踹腿。馬修頭一偏，閃過破毯而出的一條肉呼呼小腿，耳朵隨即被高分貝哭號貫穿。他咬牙切齒，忍下把這東西摔個腦漿四迸再踩斷關節的衝動。

要是他真這麼做，威爾肯定不會高興的。

馬修從來沒有照料過小孩子，也從來沒學過。照護員只是他為了混進精神病院的掩護，工作需要與求生自保以外的醫護知識向來沒引起過他的興趣。他幹嘛要了解怎麼餵嬰兒喝奶或者哄他們睡覺？等到他們長到力氣足以扼死一隻小鳥、或者懂的用噴霧罐給螞蟻窩點火的年紀再說吧。

事實證明，你用心鑽研的東西有些一輩子都用不到一次，可你懶的再瞥一眼的東西總是會回到你眼前晃盪嘲笑。幹他媽的莫非定律。

當然，用再難聽的字眼咒罵宇宙也於事無補，眼下他懷裡的小惡魔還在撕心裂肺的哀嚎。馬修努力回憶威爾出門之前把嬰孩放到他手裡、對他委以重任的神情，咬著嘴唇把毛毯重新颼颼裹好，走向塞了奶粉罐和保溫瓶的架子。

#### 2.

對兩個逃亡途中的大男人而言，嬰兒是個完完全全的累贅。除了會不定時製造高分貝噪音引人注意，簡直像台關不掉警報器的贓車，還有無窮無盡的奶粉與尿布需求。要帶個嬰兒，不如把它拿去餵給路邊餓了七天的流浪狗，起碼後者從此會死心塌地跟著你，還會幫忙咬退追兵。

他們會帶上這個麻煩，純屬意外事故與逼不得已。

那是在他們上路啟程第五天的時候。搶來的第二輛車引擎開始出現怪聲，他們不得不提早開始物色下一輛。威爾在一處郊區停車場選定了目標：一台深藍色的福特轎車，外觀老舊，但從它駛進車位的樣子看來，各項功能運作良好。駕駛座上走下來的是個形容枯槁，面容頹喪的中年男子，腳步虛浮，看上去只要能引開他的注意，然後從後頸劈下一掌就能解決。

當然啦，事與願違。說起來，越獄第五天還沒在後照鏡看到任何一輛警車過，他們也做好「差不多該有什麼事情要出錯」的心理準備了。只是威爾在死命抓撓掐在自己氣管上的那雙手時，還是不免驚慌亂了分寸──說真的，誰能冷靜對待話都還沒搭上，就突然暴衝把自己撞倒在地還妄圖掐死你的瘋人呢，不是戰鬥人員，就是同等的瘋子吧。

是以馬修只是無聲一個箭步上前，乾淨俐落就把襲擊者的脖子給扭了。

馬修從屍體的褲袋搜出車鑰匙的時候，威爾剛剛從嗆咳中緩過呼吸。「格雷厄姆先生，」馬修蹲下身來，威爾抬起眼迎向他。「你還好吧？」

他望進那雙還蒙著淚水、深不見底的湖水綠眼眸，看見對方的瞳孔微微顫動。

「我沒事。」沙啞的嗓音刮得馬修一陣燥癢。「還有，叫我威爾就好了。」威爾抓住馬修伸出的手，順勢站起身來。

遠處傳來悶雷般的警笛聲。

「我們快走吧。」

＊

等到一聲哭嚎衝破車頂，他們已經開上州際公路，前不著村後不著店了。

威爾一面扒著後座上前任車主留下的雜亂衣物，尋找那極可能是餓壞了的小東西；一面懊悔唸著車後座明明就放了一大包尿布，他怎麼會沒看見又沒猜想到呢。馬修看著對方小心翼翼把一團布包從雜物中捧起來的樣子，提議到了下個自助加油站就把它放下。他們不能帶著這樣一個「意外」旅行。

威爾輕輕蹦著不安扭動的小東西回到副駕駛座，皺眉答道，自助加油站得要多久才能等到下一個人經過啊，等到我們找到下一個有醫院的城鎮吧。

這一等，就等到了現在。

#### 3.

意外取得的嬰兒是個男孩。

他們不曉得嬰兒的名字。車上遺下的東西裡沒有什麼繡了名字的小毯子之類的東西，倒是有一個女用皮夾，只是裡頭找不到任何證件。後座的雜物除了尿布、奶粉、奶瓶（這該算是他們走運）之外，就是些生活用品、乾糧，和幾件女版外衣。

他們也一直沒給嬰孩取名字，老是「小不點」「小子」「臭小鬼」的亂叫。路經的城鎮都還太小，頂多只有一兩間診所。馬修開車經過診所門口的時候總是會轉頭看看威爾，威爾會盯著在診所門廊泡茶聊天的護士片刻，每次都搖了搖頭。

幾天之後他們坐在三流汽車旅館房間裡，邊啃三明治邊看報。只看見一段簡略的報導嵌在地方版上，敘述一名有毒品與竊盜前科的男子被發現陳屍在某停車場。並未提到任何可能與嬰兒相關的事，像是離婚的妻子或分居的女友之類的。分類廣告裡也沒有誰在協尋失車與幼兒。

報紙大部分的版面，都拿來放了食人魔漢尼拔的報導。這位過去聲譽良好的精神科醫師被人襲擊放血後棄置在游泳池畔，旁邊的牆面用血草草寫了「一些賣弄的文字、暗示萊克特醫師的寓所藏有重要證物」。萊克特醫師還躺在病房、等待血管裡被人打進去的天知道幾種鎮靜劑代謝掉的時候，原本只打算形式上搜查的調查小組踏進醫師的住所，當中有人滑了一跤，然後瞧見飯廳木地板上的彈孔：由下射出。

聯邦調查局仍在比對從地下室中起出的上百件DNA樣本。

目前比對到一半的證物，已經足以讓聯調局撤銷對前特別幹員威爾‧格雷厄姆的殺人控訴──本該如此。只是萊克特遇襲後稍晚，格雷厄姆就從巴爾的摩精神病監獄裡消失了。隔天早上，監獄裡負責格雷厄姆的照護員也沒來上班。「對於格雷厄姆是否可能唆使他人襲擊萊克特，並在其協助下越獄；調查小組負責人克勞福德探員拒絕表示意見。」

吃完三明治之後，威爾放下報紙。「你會幫人剪頭髮嗎，馬修？」

馬修從行李中摸出瑞士刀，裡面帶了小小的剪子。他開始以一種近乎愛憐的輕柔，用手指梳理起威爾的亂髮。威爾的頭髮在入獄的時候就已經是一團糟，之後只有每況愈下，達到即使有小動物在裡頭做窩也不奇怪的程度。上路之後他們沒什麼機會洗澡，更別說洗頭，幾度汗溼的鬈髮結成一撮一撮，黏答答的。馬修從頭頂梳理到脖頸，忍不住偷偷蹭近嗅了嗅。

「馬修。」威爾拉平了聲音。馬修輕笑幾聲，開始一撮一撮的修剪。

他們兩人都沒再作聲，房間裡只有剪子刷刷刷的聲音。綹綹斷髮落在鋪墊的報紙上，一點一點的蓋滿了上頭威爾和馬修的照片。

小不點被用毛巾包的嚴嚴實實，陷在兩顆枕頭的中間睡得正香。午後的暖風從窗口送進來，細軟的蜜棕色鬈髮翹起尖稍，迎風搖晃。

#### 4.

他們帶著小東西繼續上路，只是速度慢了許多。

沒辦法，雖然威爾教了馬修怎麼換尿布、以及餵奶拍背排氣的訣竅，小嬰兒哭起來還是只有威爾哄的住。於是他們只好一人專責開車、一人專責哄娃，沒辦法再兩人交班日夜趕路。

對於威爾的育兒技術，馬修深感訝異。在他的臆想中，一直以來孤身一人的威爾沒有使用這些東西的必要。撿到小不點的第一個晚上，面對馬修歪頭發出的無聲疑問，威爾只說了一句「小時候我什麼打工都做」，就不再答腔。接下來的幾天，各種旁敲側擊也都沒得到回應。

馬修執著方向盤，偷偷往副駕駛座瞄了一眼。威爾正拿手指逗寶寶玩，小小的手掌追著指尖跑。後頭一聲喇叭響起，馬修趕忙把注意力放回馬路上去。

他惡狠狠瞪著前頭的車牌號碼，好像可以用視線把前車加熱爆炸似的，努力克制住轉頭的欲望。威爾看著小嬰兒的表情是那樣柔和放鬆，馬修不由得聯想起那些神聖主題的畫像，他覺得自己簡直可以崇敬地、膜拜似地看著這樣的威爾，恍恍惚惚度過一整天。

馬修幾乎沒有見到這樣的神情出現在威爾臉上過。在他還沒有向威爾披露身份的時候，為了多了解威爾，哪怕是就那麼一點點，馬修藉職務之便翻遍了所有院內可以取得的威爾的檔案，又靠自己收集了更多各種來源的報導與照片。一直以來威爾用盡各種方法，僵硬表情或者虛與作態，將自己緊緊裹住，唯一露出的那雙穿透一切的眼睛，也被刻意用平光眼鏡保護起來。像頭傷痕累累的獸，又或是自絕於世的先知。

即便有機會見面以後，馬修幾近飢渴的觀察威爾每分每秒的舉手投足表情流轉，也僅僅是在狹縫中瞥見片段的驚恐與脆弱。譬如在中斷的用餐時間，譬如在午夜夢廻之際。旋即，威爾便會再度收拾起掉落的護甲，更加嚴實的包裹住自己。

馬修唯一一次見過威爾這樣毫無防備的神情，是在面對狗兒們的時候。

他們出發之後的第一個停靠站，是阿拉娜‧布魯姆博士的家，威爾原本養的七隻流浪狗託她照看。既然威爾沒有選擇留在獄中、等待真相大白之後司法還給他原本的生活，他就得向過去曾經擁有的一切暫時告別了。包括狗兒們。

他們到的時候，屋主不在。狗兒們見到久違的主人，從後院的另一端衝出來一擁而上，簡直要把威爾撲倒。馬修遠遠的坐在車裡，可還是看的清楚威爾的表情。他見到威爾被簇擁在七團毛茸茸中央，他的站姿變化肌肉放鬆，原本從軀體包裹到雙眼的層層壁壘片片鬆脫墜落，勾在嘴角的笑意真正抵達了眼底。

馬修想，威爾在狗兒面前沒有什麼好提防的。動物們沒有心機也不懂得算計，威爾在牠們飢餓徬徨的時候給了牠們庇蔭與歸屬，牠們就心甘情願成為他最忠實的盟友，不離不棄。而就像牠們可以向他躺下露出最柔軟的肚腹，威爾也能夠毫無顧忌對牠們全心的付出而不用擔心受傷。

口中泛起銹味，馬修才發現自己咬破了嘴唇。他悻悻想，那個食人魔醫生大搖大擺進入威爾家中搞鬼的時候，這些蠢狗都還不懂得警戒呢。噢是啊他忌妒，他是多麼忌妒那群動物，可以這麼簡單得到威爾的真心相待。那神情、那神情馬修一次都不曾見到過。

世上沒有誰能夠真正孤獨一生，誰都希望可以遇見一個能夠坦誠相待的人，滿足託付情感的需求，確立完滿自己的存在。正因如此馬修才需要威爾，渴求一個能夠理解自己的人，渴望對方的接納。為了威爾，他冒著風險沒有就地處決萊克特，而是按照威爾沒說出來但是會希望的那樣，將萊克特揭露給司法裁判。他向威爾展示自己的忠心，更向威爾展示自己能夠成為理解他的人。可是，即便威爾的確跟著他離開了，卻還是沒有對馬修放下戒心。

就是在那個當下馬修起誓，不計代價，他要成為威爾可以全心依靠的那個人。

而今看著靠在車窗和懷裡嬰兒一起睡著了的威爾，馬修的想望只有更加堅定。

#### 5.

馬修在商場的停車格裡搖醒威爾。他們再過不久即將離開市區，是時候屯起一些日用品了。

威爾原本打算只讓馬修進去賣場，他和小不點可以在車裡等，為此他把購物清單都擬好了。可是馬修不願意。採購不像是一個人去洗手間、另一個在外頭把風這種三分鐘就解決的事，這麼一堆東西他動作再快也得花上十來分鐘，而他不放心把威爾留在外面這麼久。在這種無人監控的場所，十分鐘裡可能發生任何事情；而威爾跟馬修不一樣，如果有個萬一，他不可能放棄小嬰兒這個累贅的。

馬修知道他不能直接對威爾說「我會擔心你」，於是他使出渾身解數擺出最可憐兮兮的眼神說，我怕我找不著這麼多東西會買錯，奶瓶刷到底要在哪裡找啊？

他努力回憶威爾那群狗狗在他們臨行前水汪汪的眼神，想辦法重現在自己的臉上。他們那時候可硬是多待了半小時，這必有可師法之處。

六十秒的僵持之後，威爾長嘆一聲，抱著小不點下了車。

進了賣場，馬修壓低帽沿拉緊帽衫，在威爾指示下把紙尿布啦餅乾罐頭啦乾電池啦等等東西往推車裡扔。吊在收銀台上方的電視新聞還掛著他們兩個的照片，馬修不像威爾，剪了頭髮、刮了鬍子、收起眼鏡就像換了個人，還是得盡量把臉遮起來。他們得盡可能不和其他顧客擦身而過，想辦法縮短停留時間，又要看起來從容不迫、不引起監視攝影機另一頭的注意。所幸適逢平日，賣場裡的人不多；小不點大概還沒睡飽，乖乖的縮在威爾懷中打盹。

繞到最後，就剩那支該死的奶瓶刷了。從他們剛進賣場，就有兩三個年輕女性卡在那條走道上熱烈討論各種品牌的優劣，討論到他們清單上的東西都進了車子，她們還沒個完。馬修和威爾對望一眼，決定不好再浪費時間了，大步走向絮絮叨叨的女人們。

「不好意思。」威爾開口。

年輕媽媽們意識到自己擋著別人路了，趕忙讓開，可是也不免轉頭看一眼來者：兩位二三十歲的男子，有棕黑鬈髮和綠眼睛的一位，抱著兩三個月大的寶寶，指揮他的同伴拿下某個牌子的奶瓶刷。他的同伴靠在推車手把上、駝著背，鴨舌帽壓得很低，看不清他的長相。拿完東西他們就快步走開了，留下媽媽們一路目送。

連帽衫沒能擋住馬修的靈耳朵。他聽見女人們議論他們究竟是年輕爸爸拖了朋友來幫忙購物，還是領養了小孩的一對。她們一致通過「雖然沒有理由，可是看上去他們就像是一對」。馬修咬住了嘴唇才沒竊笑出聲。

可是快要離開走道的時候，她們當中又有人發話了。

「欸可是妳們不覺得，抱小朋友那個人……長的有點像剛剛電視上報的人嗎？以前當FBI的那一個？」

馬修瞬間感到六束視線刺在了他們背上。他頓了一下，推車嘰嘰嘎嘎的老舊輪子居然也跟著卡住了。

威爾也跟著停下腳步，回頭查看。「馬特？」

「咦沒有吧？他看起來年輕很多耶？而且沒鬍子」  
「鬍子剃掉就好了吧，哎其實我也覺得有點像……」  
「嗯、不過他們有帶寶寶耶，誰那麼無聊，都跑路了還跑去抓個小孩來當偽裝啊，你看他們還得買尿布奶粉奶瓶刷，最好逃亡逃的這麼開心啦」  
「對欸」「對喔」「所以應該還是剛好像而已吧」

馬修踢了輪子一腳，推車又重新往前了。

「沒事。」他抬頭閃給威爾一個過度燦爛的笑容。

威爾皺起眉頭，沒說什麼，走向收銀台。

結完帳以後，威爾去了洗手間，留下馬修抱孩子在外頭把風。小東西不知是睡飽了還是快餓了，還是純粹感應到「又換那個笨手笨腳的來抱了」，開始不安份的蠕動起來。馬修嘖了一聲，趕忙調整姿勢，他可不想在公共廁所外頭哄小孩。

正當他低頭要拉緊毯子的時候，小嬰兒啪的睜開眼睛。馬修停下動作。小東西沒有哭，只是睜著骨碌碌湖水綠的大眼睛瞅著他瞧，圓滾滾的臉頰水嫩水嫩，噘著嘴巴一臉無辜相，好像專門在馬修跟威爾最累的各種時間裡精神百倍亂動亂叫、高分貝要求餵奶換尿布的傢伙不是他似的。

馬修又嘖了一聲。廁所裡傳來威爾洗手的水聲。

「你該慶幸你長得很可愛。」他對著鐵定一個字都聽不懂的寶寶說道。小惡魔不知接收到什麼宇宙電波，咯咯笑了起來。

＊

兩週以後他們又即將離開另一座城市，選定要在它週邊的一座小鎮落腳。汽車在夕陽下移動，市立醫院從右手邊慢慢逼近。

威爾抱著再度睡著的小嬰兒看向窗外，馬修跟著瞥了一眼。醫院門口沒有監視器，警衛的座位空著、大概是換班或去廁所了，週邊路口一個人影也沒有。

馬修踩了煞車，轉頭看向威爾。

「你覺得呢？」威爾也轉過頭來，看著馬修的眼睛。「我們是一起行動的，不能光聽我的話。」

馬修又把視線降到熟睡的小不點身上。

三十秒過去，馬修抬起頭，踩動油門，車子重新往前。醫院越來越遠，消失在後照鏡裡。

他們一句話也沒說，怕吵了好不容易才哄睡的寶寶。

#### 6.

威爾揮手送走今天的最後一位顧客，看著輪胎捲起黃沙揚長而去。

他收拾好器材，在水槽邊草草洗過手，走回店後頭，朝拿手機不知玩著什麼遊戲的店長打過招呼。這間汽車修理行的店長上個星期手給砸傷了，雇了威爾來短期代班。就他現在滑手機的速度和靈巧看來，傷勢大概已經恢復的差不多了。今天會是威爾的最後一班。

店長放下手機，向威爾寒暄兩句，感謝他這幾天的幫忙。威爾只是保持微笑，取走放在桌上的工資。

店長看著威爾收拾東西，再度開口。「其實我這幾天在想，一直以來，一個人開店也挺沒趣的，想再雇一個人一起工作。你有興趣嗎？」

威爾收拾好了東西，把帆布包背上肩，抬起頭來。從店長的神色與肢體語言看來，這邀約是認真的。

威爾笑了笑，戴上帽子。「謝謝，我今晚回去考慮一下。」他走出屋外。

「如果你願意的話，明天早上同樣時間過來吧！」

威爾沒有特別回頭，舉手往後比了個OK手勢，踏上通往小屋的砂塵路。

才走沒有多久，口袋裡的手機響起一聲嗶。威爾掏出來一看，馬修用snapchat傳了一條訊息過來。

「威爾你快回來　我們都需要你！！！」

照片的角度很奇怪，不過可以預見。畢竟一手抱著拳打腳踢的寶寶、另一手要自拍，這難度實在有點高。螢幕上馬修難得露出快要崩潰的表情、歪著脖子企圖閃避小腳，大小兩張臉五官都皺成一團，出奇相像，害得威爾就站在路邊噗哧一聲笑了出來。

「好啦我就要回去啦　你再撐一下　晚餐要吃啥？」

啪嚓一聲，威爾照下自己工作一天髒兮兮的臉，傳出訊息。他知道馬修不會在意自己搞的多髒，事實上這照片或許有提昇士氣的效果。

噢當然了，再傳新訊息前，他沒忘記先把馬修跟寶寶的照片截圖存起來。雖說他們就是看上snapchat不會留下檔案、洩漏隱私，才用它傳訊，可讓這張希世寶物就這樣被伺服器銷毀，未免太可惜了。

威爾把手機收回口袋，腳步越發輕快，幾乎要哼起了歌。


End file.
